Mass Effect 2: Biotics and Energon
by KnightRider96
Summary: When news of whole human colonies being reported as missing, Rodimus Prime journeys with a revived Jane Shepard and her crew to stop whoever is behind them.
1. The Skyllian Blitz of 2176

**Hello everyone, this is the first chapter in a new story that I thought about after writing this in my short stories series. **

**To any of my readers that read this chapter already, please move on to the next chapter. To any new readers please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Mass Effect Darby**

**LOCATION: LOCAL CLUSTER  
****SYSTEM: SOL SYSTEM  
****PLANET: EARTH  
****DATE 2018**

Jack took cover from the incoming fire that came from the Decepticons. As the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the street, Jack took a deep breath, checked his weapon. Seeing that he still had 3/4 of ammo left in the magazine, Jack quickly popped out of cover, aimed and fired two consecutive shots straight to one of the Vehicons legs, bringing it down. Back in cover, Jack grabbed one his grenades, pressed the red button at the top at flung it behind him. Two seconds later the sound of a powerful explosion was heard along with the pained screams of the Vehicons as they were blown up by the grenade, the sound leaving a ringing in his ears.

Peeking from his cover, Jack saw the remains of the Vehicons as large parts of metal and wiring was strewn across the area. Nodding to himself, Jack was about to head towards the rest of the Autobots when his comlink radioed in.

_"Jack, where are you?!"_ Arcee's voice cried out.

Placing two fingers to his right ear, Jack answered. "A little ways south from you guys. Had to deal with two Vehicons. What's your status."

_"We've got what we need. We are leaving. Get over here!"_ Arcee said, as the sound of blaster fire could be heard in the background.

"Understood." Jack replied as he quickly ran towards the sound of battle.

Sprinting through the forest, hearing the sound of blasters and shouting getting louder, Jack was starting to worry that the Autobots were being whittled down just so he could get to them. As he vaulted over a fallen tree, Jack heard his comlink beep, signalling that there was was someone contacting him.

"Yeah?" Jack asked as he continued to run through the trees.

_"Jack where are you! We having a little trouble keeping the Decepticons at bay! I don't think we can wait for much longer."_ Arcee said as an explosion was heard from the other end.

"Damn it! Get your asses out of there. I'll signal for a GroundBridge when it's safe. Now get out of there." Jack said as he stopped running.

_"I'm not leaving you behind!"_ Arcee argued as more explosions were heard in the background.

"That is an order Arcee! Now get the hell out of here! Go!" Jack ordered.

The sudden sound of a snapping tree was heard. Turning quickly, Jack saw none other than the leader of the Decepticons himself, Megatron. His blood red optics, staring down at him with his shark like teeth in a grin, Megatron raised his cannon towards him and prepared to fire. Jack however was quicker and aimed his rifle at Megatron's right optic and fired, blinding the warlord and sending him into a frenzy as he quickly covered his damaged optic.

_"Arcee to Jack, we're back in base. Now send us your coordinates for GroundBridge evac."_ Arcee's voice said in his comlink.

"A little busy at the moment Arcee!" Jack replied as he heard Meagtron scream in rage and chase after him.

Sliding under a log, Jack quickly pressed the Autobot logo on his left breastplate, right where his heart was. The logo lit up in blue as it sent a signal that gave his location for Arcee to sen the GroundBridge.

"Get back here boy! I will rip the flesh off of your bones and show your skull to Optimus!" Megatron raged as he ran after Jack, smashing through tress or batting them aside.

Suddenly a GroundBridge opened a few feet from him, knowing that he did not have time, Jack grabbed a flash grenade and tossed it behind him, hoping that Megatron would be blinded. Except that when Jack did so, Megatron was aiming his cannon at him, hoping to kill the boy before Jack reached the GroundBridge. With Jack tossing the flash at him, Megatron missed his shot and instead of hitting Jack, it hit the GroundBridge.

One thing about Groundbridge or even that of SpaceBridge Technology is that it creates a stable point between two separate points in space and time. It uses Energon to power the bridge to create the energy needed to open the wormhole that links those two points. If two GroundBridge'e are close to each other, they create a feedback loop that sends whoever is unlucky enough to the Phantom Zone that exists outside of regular 3 dimension. Anything that exists in the normal dimension cannot affect the Phantom Zone, and vice versa. However communication is still viable. The only way to escape the Phantom Zone is to repeat the same occurrence or to open a GroundBridge with the same frequency as the Phantom Zone.

Since a GroundBridge/SpaceBridge are made of energy, more specifically regular Energon, if a shot from a blaster were to fire int the Bridge, the shot would simply be absorbed by the Bridge. But if another sort of energy were to come into contact, then it would cause the Bridge to become unstable.

That was the case when Megatron, who had Dark Energon running through him, making his shots that much more deadly and dangerous, fired his weapon at the GroundBridge by accident, causing the Bridge to behave erratically and unstable. Jack did not notice any of this as simply ran into the Bridge. Once stepping through however, the combination of having normal Energon mixed with the dark and chaotic effect of Dark Energon and the body of a young 20 year old caused the GroundBridge to explode in pure energy, causing Megatron to be blown off of his feet and a small crater where the GroundBridge was now lay.

The Autobots would not see Jack Darby again after that incident and well after the war had ended with them victorious. Jack would not see Raf become a significant scientist in the world of engineering. Nor would he see the rise of humanity in to the 22nd century as humans found out about the Mass Relays hidden at the end of their system. He would not see Humanity fly into the stars and meet their first alien which would lead them into the First Contact War. He would not see many things, but the most important to hi was that he would not see his daughter be raised by Miko and grow up.

* * *

**LOCATION: PETRA NEBULA  
SYSTEM: VETUS SYSTEM  
PLANET: ELYSIUM  
****DATE: 2176 CE.**

The lush fields of Elysium stretched out, with it's many trees and mountain ranges, many consider this planet a wonderful place to retire. The planet had a sizable population of 8.3 million inhabitants that went about their daily lives. From Humans to Asari, Turian to Elcor, everyone had a place in Elysium. Many in the Alliance Military and other alien military's come here to retire in peace, thus allowing a sizable defense force should anything happen to the colony.

It was this thought that ran through the mind of one 24 year old Jack Darby.

After exiting via GroundBridge in 2172, Jack had learned that he was sent 154 years into the future. He would learn everything that had happened to humanity since he left and the outcome of the Autobot Decepticon War. He learned soon after his disappearance, the war was made public to the rest of humanity and that NEST, the organization that he served under was now renamed as the Interplanetary Combative Training (ICT) Program. He learned that Humanity had found ancient ruins of a race called the Protheans on Mars, which would accelerate humanities venture into space. He learned about the Mass Relays, giant constructions created by the Protheans that allowed for travel throughout the galaxy, about the First Contact War and the Battle at Shanxi.

While Jack was learning everything he could, he also tried to find out about what had happened to his friends and family. He learned that Raf had become one of the greatest engineers/scientists in his time. He created what humanity used in their daily lives. He learned that Fowler and his mum had stayed together for a while before June passed away in 2025 due to a terrorist attack. Fowler had continued with the NEST Program, even though the war was over as a way to bring other soldiers from different countries together. The Autobots had returned to to Cybertron to rebuild their war torn world and would not return until years later when Bumblebee had been tracking a fugitive from Cybertron. When he had asked if any of the Autobots had returned to Earth since then, he was told that they have not and that they mostly keep to Cybertron, although they have been known to visit the Citadel.

When he had learned what had happened to his family, Jack cried to himself when he learned that Miko had raised their daughter without him. It seemed that after he had disappeared, she had decided to stay with Raf and raise their daughter with Raf's help. They had told her about him and why her father was never with her growing up, something that Jack truly wished he had. He had found all of this when the military had provided him with his mother's dairy of her last few years.

After he had learned everything he needed to know, which only took about an entire month to study and practice everything that needed to be learnt, he was invited to train under the ICT. Even though he was considered a founding member, there were many things that he had to learn in order for him to get through the program. However, it did not take him long to finish his training and was thus awarded the internal designation of N1. He would return yearly to complete the N-School training and by the time he was 27 he had graduated to N6, the highest designation one could receive before N, which very few could achieve.

Deciding to take some time for himself, Jack left Earth for Elysium, somewhere quiet to just relax and set his priorities in order. He had rented out an apartment to stay in, carrying with him his weapons and armour, as well as some clothes for him to wear. While he doubted anything had could happen in Elysium, he wanted to be sure.

That was two weeks ago.

Now, Jack was fighting for his life as Batarian warlords, pirates and slavers launched a full scale assault on Elysium. It happened so fast that many didn't know what was going on. Jack did not have the time or patience to find out and just strapped on his N6 armour, grabbed his weapons and ran out the door. As he had left his apartment, he could hear a massive amount of gunfire coming from his left. Sprinting towards the fire, Jack spotted a squad of Batarians shooting down fleeing civilians.

Snarling at the sheer brutality and death of those civilians, Jack grabbed his customized Hahne-Kedar Lancer Assault Rifle and blasted the Batarians down with ease. While the factory model of the Lancer Assault Rifle had a fairly moderate overheat time, Jack had made sure to switch the weapons cooling capacitors with an upgraded version, thus making the rifle nearly impossible to overheat, unless he was using explosive rounds, which would cause the rifle to overheat in about five shots. He also customized his rifle to have a scope at the top for better accuracy and a longer barrel that reduces the spread of his shots.

"Run! Get to the shelter!" Jack ordered as he ran further into the city.

As Jack ran through the city, firing at any of the invading party, Jack kept a look out for any other Alliance soldiers that he knew were helping with the defenses. Turning a corner, Jack immediately took cover behind a fallen column as he saw a large group of Batarians and pirates speaking to each other.

"Come on! I heard that the civilians are being held in some kind of shelter." One of the Batarians said.

"It's going to be well defended though." One the pirates said.

"Don't worry. We' have that covered." the Batarian said.

The pirate nodded and followed the Batarians to where he knew the shelter was. Knowing he could not let them get to the shelter, Jack popped out of cover and sprayed the enemies with bullets from behind the group, catching them by surprise.

"Ambush!" One of the pirates shouted, as he and the others took cover.

Getting back into cover, Jack kept his head down as the Batarians and slavers kept firing at his position. Suddenly the sound of explosions caught everyone's attention. peeking out of cover, Jack saw that most of the Batarians were dead from an explosion.

"Behind us!" one of them shouted as he looked around hoping to find where the explosion came from.

Using this chance, Jack quickly shot down the rest of the pirates until there was none left. Coming out of cover, Jack searched for where his mysterious rescuer was. Not finding anything, Jack looked at the bodies of the dead Batarians and pirates, hoping to find any information on who it was that was leading this assault.

"I didn't think that i would find another N6 operative here." A female voice sounded out.

Reacted with years of training, Jack held his rifle in his hand and aimed at where the voice came from. He saw that he was aiming at a human woman with short fiery red hair, with glowing green eyes that held the same spark of fire that he once saw in Miko. Jack recognized her immediately as Jane Shepard.

"Jane! Good to see you!" Jack greeted with a wide grin, as he lowered his weapon. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I suppose. Finding out who the leader of this assault is. If you mean by why I'm here on Elysium, then I'm on shore leave." Jane answered.

Jack nodded at her explanation as he stood up. "I think it's best if we make our way to the shelter. The civilians will need someone to defend them." Jack said as he began to run towards the shelter.

"Got it." Jane said as she followed after him.

* * *

"Keep firing! We can beat them back!" Jack ordered as he continued to fire his weapon at the slowly approaching army of batarians, slavers and pirates.

"Damn it! Weapon's overheated, cover me!" Jane cursed as she hid behind cover.

"You know you could just upgrade your weapon to not overheat so quickly." Jack said as he killed one of the slavers with a headshot.

"I would if I had the time." Jane replied as her weapon had finally cooled down.

The sound of screaming was heard from their right flank as the marines that were there were all killed by a grenade, leaving their entire right flank exposed.

"Damn it! Cover me while I make my way there!" Jack ordered as he sprinted towards the cover where the marines just were.

They're getting closer!" Jane shouted as the Batarians sensed a weakness in their defenses.

"Just hold them off!" Jack shouted back as he fired at a propane tank killing ten of their attackers in the resulting explosion.

The sound of engine's roaring drew everyone's attention. Looking up at where the sound was coming from, everyone was shocked to see an F-61 Trident Fighter in silver perform a steep dive towards the ground. It shocked everyone even more when the fighter seemed to shift and transform and soon enough a two-story tall robot was towering above them.

"I know that face." Jack whispered as he was shocked to see him still alive.

"Fear me lesser creatures! I am Starscream! And I am here to conquer this pathetic planet!" Star scream boasted as he aimed his weapons and both sides of the battle.

"It's a bloody Decepticon." Jane whispered, both in awe at the robot and in fear as she knew the amount of destruction they could unleash.

"Your still as cowardly as you were with Megatron, Starscream! How are you still alive!" Jack called out as he switched his ammo to his explosive rounds and aimed his rifle at Starscream, with Jane doing the same.

"What! How are you still alive! I thought Megatron killed you!" Starscream asked.

"I'm hard to kill." Jack said before firing his weapon at Starscream's legs, blowing them off.

"AHHHH" Starscream screamed. "My legs! You shot my legs! I'll kill you boy!"

"I'd like to see you try." Jack said as he fired his weapon once more, this time at Starscream's head, killing him.

A silence hung in the air as everyone was left speechless on the fact that this young human had not only killed a Decepticon, which were known to be as hard to kill as a Thresher Maw, but also seemed to know him, making this encounter all the more shocking.

"Who's next?" Jack asked, aiming his weapon the invaders.

The sound of hundreds of weapons falling to the ground was heard as every single Batarian, pirate and slaver dropped their weapons and ran off.

_"This is the SSV Agincourt to any ground teams. The invading forces have pulled back and are on full retreat. Reinforcements are on their way."_ Someone said over the radio.

"Looks like we did it Jane." Jack said.

"Yeah, yeah we did." Jane replied, her voice breathless.

"Something the matter?" Jack asked.

"On no, nothing's wrong, except that you just managed to take down a Decepticon with ease." Jane snarked back.

"You do realize that the only reason it was so easy is because he was shocked at seeing me." Jack said.

"So how do two know each other?" Jane asked.

"Starscream and I were at odds many times in my younger days. Back then I was not part of the military, however when I did, it made me an even bigger target as I was one of the few that managed to meet him and survive and to do so multiple times." Jack explained.

"Well it seems that your rivalry has finally come to an end." Jane remarked.

Jack chuckled. "Yes well, that at least closes that chapter of my life. Now all I have to do is live out the rest of my life in peace and quiet."

Jane gave a bark of laughter. "Ha! The day they don't need us, is the day there is no more conflict in the universe." She said.

Jack chuckled. "Well, lets at least enjoy the fact the civilians are safe and that this is over." he said as he watched the SSV Agincourt, along with other frigates and fighters fly overhead.

* * *

**And Done!**

**This, I believe is not my best, but it has been something that has been in my mind ever since I played the Mass Effect Trilogy recently. Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts. If you have a question, PM me.**

**And remember to have an Awesome Day.**


	2. Professor Mordin Solus

**Hello everyone, here is the second chapter for this story/ It's a long chapter so brace yourselves.**

* * *

**Location: Omega Nebula  
****System: Sahrabrik System  
****Planet: Omega Station  
****Date: 2185**

Omega. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.

_Originally an asteroid rich in element zero, Omega was briefly mined by the Protheans, who eventually abandoned it due to its thick, impenetrable crust. Thousands of years later, nature did what even the Protheans could not: a collision with another asteroid broke Omega in half, exposing its trove of element zero for easy mining._

_A rush ensued as corporations and private individuals tried to strike it rich on Omega, and thieves and outlaws followed in their wake. As space became tight, construction of processing facilities extended vertically from the asteroid, creating Omega's jellyfish-like silhouette. To prevent future collisions, the station is ringed with enormous mass-effect field generators that redirect incoming debris._

_Today, Omega is a major hub of narcotics, weapons, and eezo trafficking without even a pretense of civilian government or military control. Only mercenary groups have been able to instill a limited order; the most ruthless is an Asari syndicate run by the notorious Aria T'Loak._

_Codex Entry about Omega._

Rodimus sat back against the pilot's chair as he shut down his Omni-Tool and stared at the giant station floating in space. Even from this distance, the fluorescent red light could be seen. The only reason he was here was that he got a call from the resident Queen of Omega, Aria T'Loak.

This was not out of the ordinary for them as Aria would often call upon him whenever she has need of a professional to deal with missions that are outside of the scope of most mercenaries. This happened around Omega so much that many called him the 'Protector of Omega'. He would often go out of his way to help the downtrodden and unfortunate and should he find out that they were taken advantage of or were harmed, then he would rain swift justice upon their unfortunate selves.

In return for his services, all Rodimus asks for is information.

Normally the information would consist of places and weapon caches, other times it would be about single targets that need to be dealt with. He did not normally ask for much with Aria, but when he does, she normally provides him with what he asks for without any problem.

Activating his Omni-Tool back up, Rodimus reread the message that Aria had sent to him concerning a plague that has just been released in a sector of Omega.

_Rodimus,_

_I'm sending you this message to tell you that a sector of Omega has been infected by some sort of plague that has many of its residents either dying or are in the process of doing so. A Salarian doctor by the name of Mordin Solus has set up a clinic to treat any and all who are infected by the plague. The only information about this plague that seems strange is the fact that none of the humans within that sector are affected by it whatsoever, leaving many to believe that it was the humans who unleashed it._

_The Vorcha are also unaffected by this plague but no one really thinks that the Vorcha are capable of creating this._

_I have sealed the sector completely and stated that only you may enter or leave the sector whenever you wish. Find out what you can about this plague and deal with the perpetrators however you see fit._

_Aria._

Rodimus. A name was given to him by Primus when he was named the First Human Prime.

Rodimus Prime; too many he was a symbol, much like Jane Shepard was, on the potential of Humanity. To others, he was an enemy that needed to be eradicated from the galaxy. One thing that both sides could agree on was that he was one of the toughest SOB's in the galaxy when it came to taking him down.

Before he became the First Human Prime, before Rodimus Prime, he was Jackson Darby. When he was a young man he, along with his two friends, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel learned about the Autobot-Decepticon War that ravaged their planet and left it lifeless. The three of them would go on to aid the Autobots in their war against Megatron and his Decepticons for many years until eventually, the governments of the world decided to create a joint task force that would help the Autobots in their mission to thwart the Decepticon threat.

After the battle that would be known as the Skyllian Blitz, he would continue to serve the Alliance, earning the rank of Commander and N7, until 2180; where he would be summoned to Cybertron and, with the help of the Key to Vector Sigma, be brought before Primus himself.

It was while he was there that he would be given a mission by the creator of the Cybertronians to prepare his children against the Reapers. When he had asked what the Reapers were, Primus simply showed him the devastation and carnage that was left in their many previous cycles, culminating in the destruction of the Prothean race. Upon learning that the Reapers were going to return, Jack swore that he would do all he can to not only protect Cybertron and its people but also the galaxy.

With that vow and his many heroic actions in years past, Primus bestowed upon him the title of the First Human Prime, equal in rank and standing to past Primes. Primus not only granted him the title of Prime but also bestowed upon him a suit of armor that shared some of the abilities of Cybertronians. Abilities that included transforming either or both hands into weapons and scanning objects for information. While the armor may have given him abilities to use, he was also given a boost in strength, speed, and agility; enough for him to accomplish feats that seem superhuman but not unbelievable.

He was also equipped with weapons such as his Energon Barrage blasters. Able to be held either in both hands or dual wielded they acted as a mid-range blaster rifle, short-range semi-automatic or even single shot pistols. He also had twin Energon blades that he uses whenever he gets up close and personal against his enemies. Should he ever face a tough opponent, Rodimus was also given a massive two-handed Energon Axe Hammer that he keeps hidden within his armor. On one side was a massive ax head sharp enough to slice through a Krogan with ease, while on the other side was a massive hammerhead. What made this weapon unique was that it could create Energon waves. These waves would act as a mid to semi-long range attack, causing massive damage to anything that was caught in its path. Even then should he be surrounded by enemies, he could overload the weapon and, using the hammer, smash the ground causing the surrounding area to emit high Energon arcs that kills anything within a 10 meter radius.

With this Jack Darby was no more. Rodimus Prime stood in his place. The First Human Prime.

The first thing he did was to scour through Cybertron's archives for any mention of the Reapers or previous civilizations that have gone extinct. He spent countless hours searching through the archives until finally, he not only found proof but also the answers he was searching for.

It seems that the Reapers have existed for nearly a billion of years and though the true nature and reason for their continued cyclical extermination of life in the galaxy, records show that before the Reapers came into being, another race dominated the galaxy. The Leviathans.

Not much is known about the Leviathans, only that they were an aquatic race that believed themselves the galaxy's first and apex race. It had been theorized that the Leviathans created the Reapers for some unknown purpose and were exterminated upon its successful result.

It is still unknown if the Reapers tried to attack Cybertron and its people. It was only through the discovery of the Protheans during the Golden Age of Cybertron that Cybertronians learned of the Reapers. Discovery teams were sent out across the galaxy to learn more about the Reapers, but not much was found apart from the knowledge that was gathered for the archives.

Eventually, the existence of the Reapers was all but forgotten, among a great many things when the Autobot Decepticon War broke out. Only after the war was ended and the rebuilding process was underway done much of the knowledge lost was found again.

With the knowledge of proof that the Reapers existed, Rodimus quickly presented the evidence to the Autobot High Council and called for preparations to be made for a galaxy-wide war. When he was asked why they should involve themselves in the war, he told them that he was tasked by Primus himself to prepare its people.

Although the High Council dismissed his claims, others did not.

Optimus and those that knew him began to work in secret to prepare its people for war by stockpiling Energon and manufacturing weapons. They also petitioned for a small city on Earth as a staging ground shout the Reapers return. When their request was granted and approved by both the High Council and, with a not so small amount of shouting and convincing, the Systems Alliance. With the help of the massive city transformer and revived Metroplex and Omega Supreme, they built Autobot City above the ruins of the old Autobot Base in Jasper, Nevada.

After his construction of Autobot City was finished, Rodimus would travel all over the galaxy in his new ship, the Miko. Built with the help of Ratchet and Wheeljack, Rodimus re-purposed an F-61 Trident Fighter from the ground up. Unlike the standard fighter used by the Systems Alliance, his was slightly bigger to accommodate for the higher firepower provided by the Cybertronian weapons. Not only did he have much more lethal firepower, enough to take down a Dreadnaught Class ship, but it also boasted a higher acceleration with a better engine. The fighter's plating was switched from the standard version to a heavier Cybertronian metal, without losing any of its speed or maneuverability, making it extremely difficult to destroy. They also added a Space Bridge, allowing him to either use the Mass Relays to move to parts of the galaxy yet unknown to him and the Space Bridge to travel to his known destination.

With that, Rodimus set out across the galaxy, helping out where he can. He kept in contact with Captain Anderson, Admiral Hackett by then newly promoted Commander Jane Shepard, receiving missions to help the Alliance in certain situations while receiving emails about her progress as a Commander and N7. He also kept in touch with the members of Team Prime on their progress from time to time.

Ever since then he has been traveling the Terminus Systems, dealing out justice and helping out those he can, especially in places like Omega where had gained a formidable reputation to be the one of only people to not be intimidated by Aria.

He has been known to take on several groups of mercenaries with ease and leave unscathed. Many who have tried to kill him either wind up dead of running with their tail tucked between their legs in fear. Not even when the Blood Pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns were working together did they manage to take him down. He just left a pile of dead bodies, destroyed mechs and a somewhat broken district in Omega when he left.

Rodimus shut off his Omni-Tool again and sat in silence as he thought about the implications of a plague that only targets other species bar humans. The question that Rodimus was thinking on was who could have engineered such a plague to only affect other species but also why they would do so in the first place.

If the intention was to get rid of Aria, then whoever created the plague would have concentrated on targeting only her and if that failed then only target the Asari genome. For the plague to target every other species besides human required not only the technology but also the knowledge to do so. Even if someone had both, the population of humans in Omega was dwarfed the other alien species that have inhabited the station far longer.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Rodimus said to himself.

Shaking his head, Rodimus took control of his ship and piloted it towards Omega.

* * *

Once entering the station, Rodimus immediately made way towards the coordinates that Aria provided on the affected sector. It actually did not take long to find the entrance, seeing as a large crowd of humans were standing in front of a squad of Aria's guards in front of the entrance with warnings flashing above.

"Please! Everyone calm down! As soon as the plague has been dealt with, none of you are getting into the sector." One of the guards shouted, most probably the leader.

Making his way through the throng of upset people, Rodimus stood in front of the guards and spoke to the lead guard.

"I need to get into the sector, Aria sent me to deal with the plague." Rodimus stated.

Everyone was quiet as they were in awe at the fact that the Protector of Omega was standing right in front of them. Everyone in Omega had heard of him, the tales of him saving people from anything untoward, protecting the people from threats that would harm them, even give credits to those who need help.

"Rodimus? Aria sent word ahead that you would show up. Sure hope you can deal with this plague before it spreads." The guard said before making way for Rodimus to walk.

Moving past the guard, Rodimus entered taxi that would take him to the quarantined sector of Omega. The ride was not too long, ten minutes at most. Exiting the skycar, Rodimus entered the area armed with his twin Barrage blasters, ready for battle. Walking down the hall Rodimus soon came upon a large barricade manned by three Turians, two of them guarding each side while the third manned the defense turret in the middle.

As soon as the guards spotted him, they held their weapons up only to lower them upon recognizing who he was. "Lower your weapons." One of the Turians shouted. "Rodimus, good to see you. This plague has caused all sorts of crazy shit to happen in this sector."

"So I heard. What can you tell about the plague?" Rodimus asked.

"Not much. Only that it started with a few people coughing, at first it was a small number, nothing to worry about. That's when things got worse, people in the district began coughing up blood or worse collapsing to the ground, blood dripping from their faces. Mordin Solus, a Salarain that runs the local clinic quickly stepped up and began treating whoever came through. Even began sheltering any humans who were seeking refuge from those accusing them of creating the plague in the first place." The guard explained. "Since then, most of the district has been empty with the exception of the clinic, Blood Pack mercenaries are trying to use the plague as the perfect way to encroach upon Blue Suns territory, so be careful."

"Thanks for the warning. Where exactly is Mordin's Clinic?" Rodimus asked.

"Just past Kokomo Plaza." The guard answered.

Rodimus nodded and made his way past the barricade and towards the rest of the district. Entering another set of doors that led to a stairway down, Rodimus proceeded forward until he entered a district square where he saw four Blue Suns mercs moving around, looting anything not bolted down.

Holding up his blasters, Rodimus quickly blasted down all four of the mercenaries before any of them knew what was going on. Scanning the area to make sure there were no surprises, Jack observed the area around him.

Buildings run roughshod with barricades set up to deter any and all hostiles with bodies of dead Turians and Batarians as well as Vorcha strewn about the place. A sudden cough alerted him to someone nearby. Moving quickly, Rodimus followed the sounds of coughing until he came upon a wounded Batarian sitting on the ground, his back against the wall and his abdomen area bleeding.

Moving to kneel in front of him, Rodimus deactivated his blasters back in their compartments and prepared to apply medi-gel.

"A h-human? Get back! I-I'm armed." The Batarian said before coughing in pain as he tried to raise his weapon arm.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I was sent by Aria to deal with the plague and find out who was responsible." Rodimus said, trying to convince the Batarian.

"Lies! You speak words of lies like the blood that is dripping from me. Leave me human to-to-." The Batarian tried saying only to began to start coughing some more and leaning to one side.

Rodimus quickly intervened by catching the Batarian and applying medi-gel to the wounded area. After a few moments of bated breath with the Batarian heavily breathing, Rodimus let out a sigh of relief when the Batarian began to move back up into a proper sitting position. Even though his breath was heavy, it was slowly getting better.

Helping the Batarian standup, Rodimus checked him to make sure there were no more injuries. Once he was satisfied, he looked at the surprised Batarian.

"You...you saved me. Why?" he asked.

"Because that's who I am. I would not be called the Protector of Omega if I did not do all I can to help its citizens." Rodimus answered.

"You're the Protector!" The Batarian exclaimed. "I apologize for what I said earlier sir. I did not mean to offend you." he began to apologize only for Jack to stop him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't do that. I only did what is right." Rodimus assured. "Now can you tell me how to get to Mordin Solus' clinic?"

"I can do you one better Protector, I can bring you to him." The Batarian offered.

"Are you sure? You did only just recover from your wound and I might not be able to protect you from whatever is going to stop us." Rodimus asked, worried for the Batarians safety.

Said Batarian simply shook his head. "Do not worry about me Protector, I can handle myself in a firefight." he said, grabbing his M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol.

Rodimus with some reluctance nodded his head and moved forwards, drawing his blasters in the process. Moving forward Rodimus decided to learn some more information while there was some peace and quiet.

"What's your name?" Rodimus asked.

"Jahnor." Jahnor answered.

"Well then Jahnor, first thing's first; what can you tell me about Mordin Solus?" Rodimus asked as they rounded a corner with no hostiles in sight.

"Well, I've heard that ever since he opened his clinic, he's had an open door policy any one who seeks treatment can do so, free of charge. Though if you try to extort or even intimidate him he would kill you without any problem. He even has some military grade mechs to help defend his clinic." Johnar answered.

"Interesting, anything else?" Rodimus prodded.

"Well, there are some people that think he used to work for the Salarian STG. It would explain his efficiency and how he acquired those mechs." Jahnor replied.

Rodimus nodded in agreement and continued moving forward. To be honest, the had been walking for sometime now and have yet to encounter any more of the Blue Suns mercs or even Blood Pack goons. Passing through another hallway they duo soon entered a large plaza with Blue Suns mercenaries moving around.

"This is Kokomo Plaza, Mordin's clinic is not far off." Johnar was about to move forward when Rodimus grabbed his arm.

"Wait. There are Blue Suns mercs scattered about. If we want to get to Mordin's clinic, we have to be smart about this." Rodimus said as he began to scan the area in front of him, looking any advantage he could find. To his left he found a flight of stairs that led to the second floor where four of the mercenaries were perched with another five on the first floor.

"Okay, Johnar, her's the plan. We move up to the left of the staircase and up to the second floor. We then take out the four Blue Suns and then deal with last five. Understood?" Rodimus asked for confirmation.

"Got it." Johnar answered.

Rodimus nodded in affirmation before moving quickly and quietly, to not attract any unwanted attention. Johnar followed soon after before they both moved up the staircase and spotter two of the four Blue Suns. Both taking cover, Rodimus signaled with three of his fingers, counting down and raising his other blaster. Johnar nodded in understanding and as soon as his last finger fell, they both popped out of cover and quickly took down the two mercs, alerting the others of their presence.

Moving quickly through the second level, Rodimus and Johnar took out the remaining two mercs before turning their attention to the five on the first level firing on their position. Peeking just above the cover they had, Rodimus saw that all five of them were behind a barricade. Knowing that they could stay in this position forever, Jack turned to Johnar.

"Hold your position and provide covering fire where you can." Rodimus said.

"What about you?" Johnar asked.

"I'm going to do something crazy." Rodimus replied before moving to the opposite wall.

Once there Rodimus turned back towards the short wall that provided cover for them. Johnar was taking shots and the barricaded Blue Suns while trying to stay alive. Knowing that if he did not act quickly, Johnar would die, Rodimus sprinted forwards and jumped on top of the short wall and, using the momentum given to him, jumped up even higher.

While in the air, Rodimus turned his body so that he was looking down at his opponents. Firing his blasters, Rodimus managed to score two more kills while the mercs were watching him in awe and bewilderment. Twisting his body again, Rodimus landed on his feet behind the barricade quickly taking out the final three mercs with ease.

Seeing that there were no more enemies to shoot, Rodimus signaled for Johnar to come down. Once Johnar nodded in understanding and began heading towards him, Rodimus made his way over to the exit where he waited. Once Johnar arrived, Rodimus took point and the pair slowly made their way to their destination.

* * *

"Professor Mordin Solus?" Rodimus asked.

Said professor, who was at his computer typing away at fast speeds turned to look at the new arrival. Rodimus simply stood in front of the Salarian, waiting for him to confirm his identity. Mordin Solus walked towards the human and activated his omni-tool, waving his hand to scan for any infections or injuries. Finding none, he turned to the task of addressing the human.

Mordin hummed in thought before speaking. "Don't recognize you from area. Too well armed to be refugee. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect." Mordin rapidly stated, moving over to the opposite terminal and began typing away, all the while speaking rapidly. "Here for something else? Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? No, Vorcha a symptom not a cause. The plague! Here to investigate effects of the plague as use for bio-weapon? No! Not enough data equipment. Soldier, not scientist."

Rodimus quickly decided to interrupt the professor lest he stand in here all day. "Relax Professor, I'm here because Aria sent me to investigate about the plague and to deal with it." he stated,

"Hmm. Strange, she only send one person to deal with problem. Normally send her large groups to deal with problem. Must be very important to her. No, no, would still send company to help important person." Mordin paused in his rambling to look at Rodimus before turning back to his screen. "Has bearings of military training, though no weapons on him. Hidden weapon? Possible. Though no place to hide such weapon on strange outfit."

Indeed he was strangely dressed. Armed with twin Energon Barrage Blasters, Rodimus was outfitted in a black bodysuit that was protected by dark blue armor with red flames on his gauntlets and boots. Emblazoned on the left side of his chest in red was the Autobot symbol. On his back were a pair of flight booster, allowing him to traverse for either short or long distances. He also wore a simple helmet that not only disguised his face but also made sound slightly deeper so that no one would recognize him by voice.

The helmet was also very different in design as it shared features with Optimus' own head with his two prongs on either side of his head and battle mask covering much of his face, excluding his eyes. However unlike Optimus', his battle mask was always on and that he lacked the central prong. His eyes, which would track his eye movements and expression were bright electric blue.

"While your current questioning of my armor is rather humorous, I would please like to know about the situation that we are currently in." Rodimus stated.

"Correct! Should not get distracted by unknown, should focus on the current problem." Mordin rambled. "Need to distribute cure to district. Have cure. Must be distributed from Environmental Control Center. Vorcha guarding it. Must kill them."

"Understood." Rodimus replied.

Just then the entire are began to color in deep red, the sound of systems and ventilation shutting down as well was heard. That was not good, without the ventilation system, every single person, whether human or turian would suffocate and die.

"Vorcha have shut down environmental controls, trying to kill everyone. Must get power back on or district suffocates. Take cure. Reactivate environmental control and spread cure. Also one more thing. Daniel, one of my assistants. Went to Vorcha territory to find and help plague victims. Hasn't come back." Mordin said all in one breath.

"If I find him, I'll tell him to head back here." Rodimus replied as he began to make his way out of the clinic and to the environmental controls.

* * *

Fighting through the streets against Krogan and Vorcha Blood Pack members was nothing too difficult for Rodimus, nor was it difficult to free and deal with the Batarians holding Daniel hostage. The problem came with what he learned from one talkative Vorcha about the plague and where it came from.

Just before he reactivated the environmental controls and dispersed the cure, one of the Vorcha exclaimed about how the Collectors would make them stronger if they spread the plague. About how they wanted the plague to happen.

From what he knew about the Collectors, they were a very secretive race that rarely, if ever, leave the Omega 4 Relay. Possessing advanced weapons and technology that differ greatly to the rest of the galaxy. From the stories he heard, they only visit to barter with mercenaries concerning special individuals for their technology. In fact they, out of everyone else in the galaxy would be able to engineer a plague that hits every race bar humans. The only question left unanswered would be why?

Shaking his head from such thoughts, Rodimus walked through the entrance only to notice Mordin speaking to a VERY heavily armed woman. Behind the woman stood two people,a Turian that had one side of his face look like he took a grenade to the face, while the other person was a dark skinned male wearing an armored black bodysuit.

Mordin seemed to be fine and was not showing signs of being threatened, so that left out being extorted. The three newcomers did not seem to notice that he was standing behind them though Mordin did but kept quiet about it. Rodimus was about to step back and wait when he heard what the woman said next.

"..Cerberus to stop the Collectors from kidnapping Human colonies. We're also searching for someone called the Protector of Omega, Aria said that she sent him towards you, have you seen him." the woman spoke with a voice that Rodimus was sure he had heard from somewhere.

Deciding to announce his presence, Rodimus stepped forward. "If you're looking for the Protector, he's standing right behind you." He said. All three of them swiftly turned around to face him. He was about to continue speaking when he was shocked at who he was standing in front of. "Jane?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am currently working on the next chapter that will bring Rodimus with the rest of the Normandy and the recruitment of Jack. If you have any questions please PM me. Leave your thoughts about the chapter or the story thus far in the reviews and remember.**

**To have an AWESOME DAY!**


End file.
